


Happy Family

by Mykea



Series: Poke-Crossed Lovers [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Character Death, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sad Ending, Shounen-ai, Slash, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykea/pseuds/Mykea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lysandre is thinking about proposing to Augustine. But he has to go to Hoenn for a few months before he can get things ready. First, he asks the Professor's family for their blessings, but an unexpected visitor shows up for their little weekend brunch. (Prequel to Unrequited)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Family

Alain was coming home for the first time in months. He had been studying in Southern Kalos for a while now and phone Augustine about all the progress he made on his Pokedex Entries as well as a few Megas he’d found. Lysander was coming over as well, talking about business deals and such that he was planning to make overseas, and the whole while he was preparing lunch whit his youngest two, Dexio and Sina.

“Father, food’s almost ready,” Sina came out of the kitchen with a wooden spoon in her hand, she smiled as she saw her father sleep with the newspaper over his stomach, snoring softly. A light giggle escaped her lips. “Dex, look.”

“What is it sister?” He peered around the corner and laughed. “He hasn’t even done anything yet.” Sticking out his tongue to lick the spoon that was full of cake batter, Sina pushed him. “Hey! No fair.”

“You’ll spoil your appetite.” Dexio grunted and returned to the sink, where he washed the contents of the cake-batter spoon and bowl. He supposed he’ll just wait till the cake was done to get his sweets then… _If Sina didn’t eat them all_. “Lysander’s here!” Sina chirped as she tore off her apron and rushed to the door.

Augustine snorted as he woke up. He then threw the newspaper somewhere and wiped the drool off his chin. Great. He needed a shave, he should’ve shaved yesterday. Lysander liked his Professors clean and shaven. “Well, good to see you home,” Augustine’s voice traveled to the hallway as he chuckled.

“Need help with those?” His voice now in an almost catcall, Lysander rolled his eyes. The Professor wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist and nuzzled up against his chin.

“You didn’t shave.” A snort. Lysander grinned anyway and kissed him. “You forgot, didn’t you?” Augustine hummed as the redhead nipped at his earlobe. “We’ll do this later, right now I’m starving.”

“Hmm… Alright. We’ll keep it G-Rated.” Another kiss on the cheek, and Lysander moved his bags to the side. “When do you suppose Alain will get here?”

“About less than twenty minutes, he called me before I got here, which was five minutes ago.” The two lead their way into the living room of the Professor’s apartment. It was a one-bedroom apartment, Dexio and Sina stayed in the lab. He really needed to buy another place where they all could stay, but he didn’t have the money.

When he adopted Alain several years ago, the kid was about to set out on his journey so he didn’t think about going out and buying a new apartment with more rooms. But when Dexio and Sina came along, two ten year olds who wished to prove their worth regardless of having no parents, it ached his heart. So he made up extra rooms in the lab and sometimes pulled all-nighters there.

His staff members were wonderful and oh-so lovely. They definitely needed raises. But he didn’t have money right now. _Why must everything cost so much?_ But his goals, eventually were to get a bigger apartment where he could share it with everyone, and possibly a guest room when Alain comes to visit.

Lysander’s words of when they first met echoed in his mind. ‘ _Only in a perfect world, Augustine. Only in a perfect world_.’ His stomach then clenched, like almost he was about to vomit. His biological clock was ticking again, making him remember it was that time of the month. He had run out of Birth Control and forgot to pick up more. Just like how he had forgotten to shave.

As a wave of nausea came over him, Augustine clamped his abdomen and groaned. “Feeling alright?” Lysander supported his lover’s back, hand rushing down to his lower-spine. A flush appeared on Augustine due to the heat radiating off his body. “Do you need pain medication, love?”

Augustine nodded with a groan, and covered his mouth, rushing to the bathroom. “Oh dear.” Lysander sighed. He hoped that the sudden turns of events wouldn’t make today’s lunch bad for them. He wanted Augustine to be happy. He knew the Professor worked hard, and had heard from the children he had been pulling all-nighters.

He especially didn’t like how the man had been forgetting his Birth Control, making his menstrual cycles happen more often. Whenever they did strike, they usually were heavy and painful. They soaked his clothes with blood and it was embarrassing for Augustine’s manhood. Not that he could blame the Professor. He was simply trying to be whom he wanted, just living in the wrong body.

God, he loved that man.

“Is father alright?” Dexio wasn’t oblivious to his father’s problems happening once a month. They were well-educated by the assistants in the lab after they learnt their father was trans. It would soon be happening to Sina, after all.

“Yes,” Lysander sighed. “He’s in the restroom.”

Sina giggled. “It’s that time of the month, brother.” Meaning no harm of it, she knew she’d be spending a lot of time complaining of her own problems with Augustine when she gets her periods as well.

Girl or not, her father still shared many womanly tendencies. He was sensitive and kind, he preferred the Roses that Lysander always presented to him on his birthday and Valentine’s Day. He enjoyed art Museums and Operas over Rock and Roll concerts like Dexio and Alain did. The children weren’t a hundred percent aware of his childhood, but they knew his preferences.

He was a unique creature, but they loved him regardless. “Father, are you alright? Would you care for a glass of water?” Silliness aside, Sina let the water run, knowing that it was soothing for the women assistants who had the same problems. Sometimes they would get their cycles at the same time, both father and the workers at the labs, so they could mourn together.

“Ah, yes, I would. Thank you Sina you’re so wonderful.” He smiled, Dexio mumbled ‘suck up’. Lysander rolled his eyes, nudging the blonde. “I hope this doesn’t continue when Alain gets here…” Augustine sighed, feeling a strong hand grip his shoulder. He smiled after taking a sip of bubbling water.

“Hey! We’re here!”

We’re? We? Us? Two?

“Alain!” Dexio jumped out of his seat and rushed to the door. He hugged his brother and smiled wickedly at the man that was standing next to the teen. Light blue hair and blue eyes. He was quite the looker. “You really picked a good one.” Alain groaned, the man next to him laughed.

“What’s going on…?” Augustine came around the corner, and let out a gasp. “Steven? Steven Stone?!” He let out a near-squeal of excitement, then rushed up to the boy and gave him a firm hug. Alain was confused. How did they know each other. “I haven’t seen you in years – since you became champion! How have you been?”

Steven laughed and let go of his father’s friend, not even realizing the looks he was getting from Dexio and Alain. “Good, good. I’ve been traveling in the Kalos Region and I’m set to head back to Hoenn with Lysander.” He raised a brow, noticing that was when – “When you speak of the devil,” He shakes his head, the tall man dressed in a tan dress-shirt and black pants ducked underneath the archway that lead into the hall everyone was gathered in. “Do you get any taller old man?”

Lysander laughed. “Every year, squirt.”

Alain gaped, then began stuttering. “H-How do you know them? My dad! Lysander! How? Why didn’t you tell me?!” Alain was flushing beat red, just like Augustine did whenever he was embarrassed. That was a trait they shared comically. Steven laughed. Alain puffed up his cheeks.

“Sorry, I guess I missed a few important details.” The blue-haired champion was rubbing the back of his neck, humbly muttering apologies, both Augustine and Lysander looked at each other, curious. “Um… we should tell them, though. Right?”

Tell them what?

“Oh – right. Uh. Dad. Lysander. Oh! Sina! Get your butt in here!” Alain barked, Sina groaned, throwing a few utensils down, some of them winced at the noise. Others merely chuckled. “Sina’s awesome, you’re gonna love her.”

“What’s going on you two?” Augustine looked heartbroken as if he was just about to lose his baby boy to some stranger, but that wasn’t the case, it really wasn’t. He knew Steven, he’s worked with his father for years. He _knows_ Steven. He trusts him.

When Sina got in the hallway, hands on her hips, huffing up her cheeks like the child she was, Alain laughed, then moved his hand down towards Steven’s. “I, uh, guys…” He looked away for a second… “We’re dating.”

…. Sina clapped, giggling, cheering now. Alain groaned – “Sina – oof!” The Mega Trainer was tackled into a hug. “Hey! Off! Owe!” His little sister wasted no time at all rambling on and on about how cute they were together, how long it had taken for Alain to get a boyfriend or girlfriend, and how happy she was.

Dexio groaned, pinching his nose. He just didn’t want them to be mushy like dad or Lysander. Which, lead to their other problem. The two adults still standing with their mouths hung open, Lysander though with his arms crossed and eyes still wide. He didn’t know what to think.

“We had a long discussion about it.” Sina was in the kitchen now, getting everything ready for lunch. “And well, after I mentioned I was going to Hoenn with you, Lysander…” Steven sighed, earning a nudge from Alain to continue. “He insisted that he come with us.”

The two said in unison “What?”

“Please? Dad, Lysander! I want to! Really! I wanna learn about Megas in Hoenn! I’ve become stronger with Charizard, and I think I really understand what I’m doing. And I’ve been travelling with Steven for a couple of months too…” His words quieted at the last second, hiding back in his shell. Steven clasped his hand, clearing his throat and continued.

“What he means is, we know each other. We trust each other. And more importantly, we work well together. There’s no one I trust more than Alain with something like this, Lysander.” His smile was wide and genuine, sky blue eyes lit up like diamonds as they then glanced over to a worried Alain that his father might not let him go. “But I still ask for your permission, as you’re his guardian, Professor.”

…. Augustine sighed. “Fine…” Then smiled, he clapped Lysander’s back, who jumped a little. “Just make sure he doesn’t do anything too dangerous.” The redhead coughed, nodding and mumbled ‘of course’. Augustine laughed and leaned forward to hug Alain. “Who could say no to you anyway?”

“You spoil your children too much, Augustine.” After he released the hug from Alain, Sina and Dexio announced that the food was ready. They all gathered in the the dining room which wasn’t very large, considering the size of the apartment and what it was mainly used for, but they made accommodations for this occasion.

During the meal Augustine felt ill again, so he had to go to the bathroom. Now the room filled with a slight awkwardness looming over them, Lysander though managed to snap them out of it before Augustine managed to get back.

“I actually wanted to ask you all something today.” Their heads came up from their plates, curious. “I need your blessings.”

They gasped, excited, curios, fearful and especially Sina who was on the verge of jumping for joy. “I… I wish to propose to Augustine. After I return from Hoenn.” Their smiles were pretty much all the answers he needed, but just to be sure…

“Of course you can, Lysander.” Alain smiled, almost on the verge of laughing. “You’re like a second dad to us anyway. It’ll be awesome having you around more, we don’t mind. Right guys?”

Sina squealed, clasping her fists to her chest, eyes shining. “Oh my gosh! A wedding.” They all laughed, Dexio sighed, then smiled at the enthusiasm regardless.

“Of course you have my blessings. You’re already apart of the family.” The blonde nodded though “But weddings are a pain, and they’re expensive –“

“And beautiful, and fun, and there’s dancing, and food. So much _food_.” They all laughed.

“All you ever think about is food! Even while we’re eating!” Dexio barked, Steven let out a chuckle, Lysander’s gaze went over to him, who then met eyes with. “Uh, something wrong?” Dexio sipped on his glass of ice water, trying to fend off the awkwardness.

“I’d like to ask your blessings as well… Considering…”

Their mouths are hung open. Alain’s as well. Steven smiled, wiping his lips of residue. “That’s most honorable, Lysander. But I just got here,” He felt Alain’s hand on his arm, he felt Alain’s smile radiant towards him.

“I still would like it. Your family now.” The man was firm but not angry. He still was eager for a response. He had his arms crossed over his chest, a signature pose of his. That meant he means business. He didn’t like fooling around.

He loved Augustine. So, so very much. He’d do anything for him.

“Of course you have my blessings, Lysander.” The others cheered, Alain then shushed them as he heard the bathroom door open, Augustine’s voice trailing from the hallway as he entered the dining room.

“What’s all the noise for?” He chuckled, sitting next to his lover, he got a kiss on the cheek. “Guys? Why are you looking at me like that?

Nothing but smiles were aimed towards the happy couple for the rest of the day. It was hard keeping things a secret, but Lysander promised that he would buy an engagement ring in Hoenn and surprise Augustine with it when he returned home.

_Only in a perfect world._

When Alain, Steven and Lysander summoned Mega Rayquaza, Kyogre and Groudon, Alain’s Charizard was almost caught in the crossfire. It took a bad beating from the legendries. Thrown onto the icy battlefield, Alain went down to go save his partner, and was almost hit by one of the legendries attacks. Lysander sent out his Pyroar to save him, but that wasn’t even enough.

When Mega Rayquaza tried to swoop in one more attack at the last second at Alain and his Charizard, Lysander took the hit and died. His body still intact, they returned to Kalos and gave him a proper funeral. The only Pokémon he had with him was Pyroar and that was left to Augustine, but he could bear to look in the eyes of the Pokémon that was once his lover’s, so Alain took care of the feline when he was on his journey.

The worst of all, the most painful thing… He _did_ manage to buy a ring.

“You idiot,” Augustine sobbed, looking down at his gravestone, holding the box in his hand and examining the jewels. It wasn’t just an ordinary diamond ring, in it there was one Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. It was white gold, and it was gorgeous. “You told me you’d come back.”

Augustine gripped the little jewelry box in his hands, and held it close. He hugged it. As he bent down and laid a bouquet of roses, tears fell, it was winter time, and this was going to be his first Christmas where he truly felt alone. 


End file.
